Stray thoughts
by oeribla.cyl
Summary: anything that comes to mind. first chapter is rather lame but please give it a try anyway. don't need to review if you don't like it.
1. Desert Rose

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Gundam Seed or Seed Destiny

* * *

**Straying Thoughts **

* * *

Desert Rose

--------------------

_"But it doesn't look like a flower at all, Mama!"_

_"No?"_

_"No."_

_"Hmm...I think it looks a little like flower. Not as pretty, maybe. But it is a flower, you know."_

_"No, it isn't. It's just a rock. A very weird looking rock, too. Did Papa really give you this that day, Mama?"_

_"Yes, love. And do you know what he told me when he gave it to me?"_

"It is beautiful without having to put on hues and shades like other flowers. Born from the sun and the sand as daughter of the desert, it has strength and will that no other flower has. And, though others may not find it sweet in either its scent or touch, its gentleness and sincerity are far more true than anything else. That's why this flower is all the more beautiful and more precious..."

Through the hazy fog of tears she could just barely make out the shape of the blossomed flower in her hand.

"Desert rose," he whispered, gently brushing the tears away from her eyes. "If only you know how beautiful and how precious you are..."

_"Did Papa really say that?"_

_"But, of course, he did."_

_"...Then what did you say to him, Mama?"_

"Desert rose couldn't have blossomed without the wish and will to become beautiful and precious for someone who has loved and cherished it so. That's why it blossoms only once, for that one reason alone, and for eternity."

She looked up and their eyes met. Midnight violet and sunflower's amber.

"You have always been that one reason for me to keep continuing despite everything. You have always been the only one reason that I wish to be just like this flower..."

_"And Papa said?"_

_Lady Athha smiled to somewhere behind the little princess, who suddenly got scooped up into the arms of her father._

_Lord Athha smiled at his wife that same gentle smile he had given her before on that day and thereafter. He then turned to his daughter so he might address her earlier question. "And Papa said to Mama that..."_

"I hope I will always be that reason, so I may be allowed to love and cherish you forever."

A quiet sob escaped her as she was pulled into his arms.

"My desert rose."

* * *


	2. Lie

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Gundam Seed or Seed Destiny

* * *

**Stray Thoughts **

**

* * *

**

Lie

--------------------

_"A princess should never lie, Cagalli."_

_"Never?"_

_"Never."_

The sea hummed softly as waves after waves of white caressed the pale gold sand gently.

She shouldn't be here.

_"She should always speak the truth and the truth only. People may think that sometimes it is all right to lie since you do not want to hurt your family or you friend's feeling. But then again we cannever know what will happen in the future. What if one harmless little white lie becomes something more? What if it becomes the reason of hatred and bitterness between you and your loved one later? What if it takes that someone away from you forever? Of course, sometimes truth may inflict as much pain and misunderstanding as much as lie but... Do you think anyone likes to hear this? Hearing after the damage has already been done that 'I'm sorry, I lied to you before, but I did it because I didn't want to hurt you...'?"_

From a distant she could hear the familiar sound of light but firm footsteps approaching.

He shouldn't have come.

_"But, Cagalli, lies always hurt. Always."_

So familiar that it hurt, from behind, his gentle voice said quietly, "Everybody's very worried about you. _He_'s very worried about you and he's still waiting for you."

The wind whispered words of the weary sun and restless storm. It would rain soon.

"He loves you, Cagalli. He loves you very much. More than anything and anyone else in the world..."

Was it like how she loved you, too?

_"That's why you shouldn't lie. When you lie, not only you and the people who you love and the people who love you will get hurt but so will all those people who also love them."_

The warm water lapped lightly against her bare feet. She never cared much for those dainty sandles and could now no longer remember where exactly she had discarded them.

"Cagalli..." her name - just like his - had always reflected so much pain and sorrow that each of them bore and tried to hide and forget. "Cagalli, you love him..."

_"Don't lie, Cagalli. Don't ever lie..."_

Closing her eyes, she let them come and felt them all. Sadness and laughters, sorrow and smiles, happiness and pains, anger and tears, despair and regrets.

Regrets...

It was a ghost of a sigh that faded in the wind as she put her face in her hands and wept tearlessly.

_"I won't lie, Mother. I will never lie."_

A hand, so gentle and so sad, touched her shoulder.

A soundlesss sob, then she turned and faced him.

The soft curtains of pale white hid him from her and she couldn't see, but he parted them.

_"I promise. Really. A princess' promise."_

"I don't love you," she whispered, her voice soft but fierce. "I never did. And never will."

"I know," he whispered, his voice ever so kind and yet so cold. "I know."

The sea sang and the sky bore witness the false union as the wind scattered sweet blossoms of cursed blessing upon them.

To the bride of the other groom and to the groom of another bride.

"I don't love you. I never did. I never will."

* * *


	3. Hide and Seek

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Gundam Seed or Seed Destiny

* * *

**Stray Thoughts **

**

* * *

**

Hide and Seek

--------------------

_"No. Not even Evans was as good as him."_

_"But was Evans as good as Kisaka, Mama?"_

_Absently adjusting the white shawl about her shoulders, she thought for a moment then shook her head. "Kisaka was very good, of course, but I don't think he's as good as Evans yet."_

_The Little Princess became uncharacteristically solemn. "He must have been very, very good."_

_The Lady laughed. "Very, very good. But he's still not as good as your father."_

_The Little Princess was skeptical. "Playing hide and seek?"_

"Go to hell!"

Shattered to million pieces, the broken glass lay drenched in amber tears of bittersweet scented liquor.

She glared at him with burning hatred as red blood slowly drew a thin line down his expressionless face.

_"How did he do it?"_

_"I'm not too sure, dear. I ask him that question quite often myself but never get back the answer. Or at least," she made a wry face."Not as straight an answer as I wish he would give."_

"Stop following me! Why do you have to always come find me? Why do you _always_ find me?"

_"But what is his answer?"_

Unreadable and cold as the stone itself, amethys eyes lifted up to meet hers.

"I can't stop. I have to come. I have to find you."

And she wanted to cry at the sad gentleness and suppressed desperation that had never sounded in his otherwise quiet, flat voice.

_" 'One half will always call for the other half. One half will always find its missing half...' "_

"Because you are my sister."

_" 'Because you are my other half. Because you call for me and I have to find you...' "_

The crystal bottle shattered at his feet. The door slammed open. Unwanted tears flowed from her eyes.

"And you are only my brother! We're not playing games here so just go to hell and leave me alone!"

_" 'That's why I will always find you.' "_

Bending down, he picked up the forgotten damp handkerchief and watched as blood mixed with tears, staining the white cloth in pale red.

"You are my other missing half," he whispered to the silence of the deserted room. "But how can I tell youso when we are only..."

Silence sighed and the wind wept as they watched him carry the stained handkerchief to his lips.

"I am sorry I found you. I am sorry I will find you again. I am sorry that I will always find you."

_"There you are! I was looking for you all over."_


End file.
